pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocket Frogs "Cheats"
These are several game glitches and secrets that are hidden in the game that are useful. They aren't really cheats, but, they're just... there. *There are some breeding pairs with missing offspring. This is not really a "Cheat" but for completeness it is mentioned here. *'Multiple frog winnings in a race: '''whenever you win a race, instead of touching just one frog, touch more than one frog, if you touch the frogs at the same time, all frogs you touch will be sent to your Mailbox. Also, once the message comes up asking you if you want a frog mailed to you, keep "rubbing" the place where a frog was, and eventually it will add that frog to the list of frogs sent to you. It is possible to obtain the same frog multiple times in this way. *'Mailbox Cheat: This is a cool glitch for a low level player, because you may recieve some valuable frogs. It is quite simple. First, you empty your mailbox, except for one frog, which should be delivered (I recommend it being a valuable frog, because many times you'll get multiple of them in your mailbox after you do the cheat). Empty your Nursery too. Place the frog in your nursery with TWO fingers, tapping the nursery at the same time. You will get 2 of that frog, AND your mailbox now has 255 random items in it. You can also steal items from your neighbors' mailboxes, as when you visit them, it will copy all the items in your neighbor's mailbox to yours. *'''WARNING about the mail box cheat - '''When you do this cheat, it will make all the items you find in the Pond, order from the Frogmart, or accept from a neighbor go to the very bottom of your Mailbox. You cannot do anything in your Mailbox until those items are delivered or they will be gone. Also, regardless of what level frog you start with, your 255 random items may well be 255 identical Anuras. '''In addition, if you are a higher level player, this cheat will remove items from your Froggydex. '''I tried this cheat, and after taking 255 identical Anuras out of my mailbox, I lost 300 Partiri, 96 Crustalli, and 314 Anuras out of my Froggydex. These did not restore with additional time or with a re-install of the game. '''Another Warning: Doing this cheat may clog your mailbox. To be able to clear your mailbox, you have to place the very first frog (the very top) in your mailbox. There's a possibility that you will only see a silhouette of a frog. If you do, there's no way of knowing whether or not the item or frog has been delivered. You may have to wait a day or so and then try placing it again in your habitat. Time is the solution to clearing your Mailbox. *'Time traveling: '''This one is a bit tricky, but whenever you change your system settings (particularly the "date/time" setting), it affects Pocket Frogs, for example, have a frog lay an egg, it says it hatches in a day, change the date 1 day ahead and come back to find the frog has hatched. However, return the time to it's original setting and the frog turns back into an egg. It should be noted that if a frog were to be removed from the Mailbox and you set the date backwards, it would revert to an egg. Also, when it is an egg and you tamed it "in the future" the egg will have breed, catalog, gift, and games options. * '''Abusing time traveling:' *Whenever you change the date (must be days, months and years won't make a difference), you may get another daily gift. *Have a frog lay several eggs, change the date forward and sell them all, return the date to normal and you keep your money. This is also useful for breeding frogs quickly so that you can attain awards, but if you plan on keeping them, they will turn back to eggs as soon as you change the date back. *Turn the date forward, empty your mailbox and sell all frogs you don't need (no eggs that take forever to hatch) if you wan't to sell them for whatever reason, leave them in your Mailbox or, instead store them in a habitat (any habitat) as an egg. *Just as stated above, you can move eggs to other habitats by turning the date forward, moving the frogs, and turning it back (and they will revert to eggs) and thus the cash item babyproofing kit becomes obsolete *Every time you change the date, the types of frogs in the shop change. *(Read hazards of time traveling to understand this one) to get early hatching and whatever else at whatever time, first, find the two frogs you want to breed, it is ok if you need to time travel forward to get them, then, change the settings to a while before the normal time, return to the breeding screen, the two frogs on it are actually eggs, breed them, return to normal time and the frogs children will be hatched (and, ironically, older than the parents). *Likewise, if you were to play games in the past, the reward would be sent to yoiur mailbox and it would have already arrived in normal time. * Hazards of time traveling: *If you were to receive an egg in "the future," when you turn the date back, the egg will have all those days added to it, and will take much longer to hatch. *Likewise, if you were to recieve an item in "the future," then turn the date back, the time will be added to its delivery time, and will cost a ridiculous amount of stamps, sometimes even tens of thousands if you were to travel through years, it is better to rid them by traveling further in the future, and desposing of them there (by selling the frog, it is not neccesary to sell items as their age never changes and thus they won't turn into eggs). *If you go into the Pond, change the date backward and come back, the frog will be an egg. It can't jump or move, regardless of whether it's in mid-air or not. You can however, leave the Pond. If you were to be frozen in mid-air, any dragonflies who fly into you will be eaten *For some odd reason, if you were to time travel heavily, the age of the frogs might be altered, they will always be they're appropriate age at normal time, but, for instance, if they've been alive for ten years, then you were to time travel heavily, they would be eggs if you time travel from the normal date to a date in the past. However, this is rather rare in any case. Easy EXP: For easy experience after level 10, gather a Black Folium Ornatus and a Black Folium Nimbillis. Breed the two until your Nursery is full, then Time Travel 2 days ahead. Sell the babies that the two frogs made and you get quite a bit of exp (and money!) So it's really worth it. Following this technique, you can level up 20 levels (But you'd have to play about 5-6 hours) Happy Frogging!